Le adventures Fenix Lightning
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: No one knows that a Storm Hawks is still alive, and that it is returning in Atmos after 10 long years of fighting other battles and explore new lands that others cannot imagine.  Echo the story of the Fenix Linghtning and Storm Hawks , coating origins , same code , same blood , but different objectives and Leder different.  A story with my Team OC and his adventures.
1. Aerrow attento a cosa desideri

Era una giornata serena nella terra di Amos , non c'era niente di niente da fare , era un momneto raro di tanta tranquillata. Cosa che non era normale per questa terra , specialmente per la giovane squadriglia Storm Hawks , per loro una giornata normale e rischiare la vita in una impresa suicida per vincerà una lotta senza fine contro Dark Ace e i loschi tenenti di Maestro Cyclonis.

Ma invece di una normale giornata piena di avventure pericolose che per miracolo non riescono a uccidere i giovani cavalieri dei cieli.

Aerrow il leder dei Storm Hawks stava marciando avanti e indietro , Junko stava dormendo su una sedia presa dalla spazzatura con un fumetto dei super eroi che riposava sulla sua faccia , Piper era seduta sul tavolo del ponte stava leggendo un libro sulla malformazione dei cristalli grezzi a temperature estreme , Finn ascoltava la radio sul canale sportivo nella sua cabina , la sua squadra preferita era arrivata alle semi finali , Stork come sempre guidava il timore del Condor , ma per miracolo invece di dire solo siamo spacciati ogni ora la detto solo 8 volte in una sola giornata , un nuovo record mondiale per Stork.

Aerrow guardava con il sguardo Piper poi Junko poi Stork e così via , sempre più veloce , incomincio a sbattere il piede sempre più forte , ripetendo il processo fino che i suoi nervi non cella facevano più nfine urlo di furia " per amor di Atmos perché non succede niente di niente ".

Junko si sveglio dal suo lungo sonno dicendo " cosa sta succedendo siamo attaccati " , Piper misse il segna libro e rispose in un tono sarcastico " si Junko siamo attaccati dalla cosa più pericolosa di Atmos un Aerrow annoiato " , Junko si grato la testa per capire se cosa a detto Piper era verro ?. Quando Junko smise di grattassi la tesata Finn entro nel ponte " la partita del secolo , non si e mai visto niente del genere 10 a 0 , i avversari non avevano nemmeno una sansa , le aquile di ferro gli anno massacrati ! ".

Finn diede un sguardo al ponte e quando visse Aerrow che stava per morire di noia , sposto il suo sguardo a Junko che si era perso nel suo mondo , e ha Piper che stava il silenzio e guardava la scena di Junko e Aerrow. Finn si sedette al lato opposto di Piper e disse " cosa e successo Piper , Aerrow e di nuovo annoiato di morte ".

Piper fece ceno di si , poi disse " Aerrow so che non e successo niente da diverse settimane , ma non e un motivo di impazzire , fra poco tempo succederà qualcosa di grosso , e piangerai che non ai approfittato di questo tempo calmo ".

Finn mise i piedi sul tavolo e disse a Aerrow " ai Aerrow rilassati cosa può succedere , Chika-Cha " , poi fece il suo solito gesto con le ditta. Aerrow si sedete anche lui vicino a Piper , dopo qualche secondo prese un grand respiro e poi alzo il suo sguardo al soffitto , fece un respiro pesante e disse " ragazzi capisco che devo rilassarmi l ma il problema e che da diverse settimane , ho questa sensazione che sta per venire qualcosa di grosso in contro e che sta per rovesciare tutto , e mi viene di stare in allerta ".

Piper dopo che ascolto cosa a detto Aerrow si avvicino di qualche passo e gli diede un abbraccio amichevole , Aerrow incomincio a sorridere e disse " grazie Piper ne avevo bisogno ".

Piper rispose dicendo " non ce di che , a cosa servono i amici Aerrow , comunque se vuoi parlare io ti ascolto volentieri ".

Aerrow passo le mani fra i cappelli con una facci che diceva non so cosa fare , dopo qualche secondo Aerrow smise di pensare e disse " la verità e che ho anche dei sogni strani ".

Piper aveva il suo solito sguardo da intellettuale , prese dal tavolo una pena e un foglio di carta e disse " che tipo di sogni ai fatto di recente Aerrow , se mello dici potrei scoprire cosa ti turba ".

Aerrow si distese come se fosse al psicologo , e dopo qualche secondo che Finn andò ad raccontare la partita a Junko disse " da diverse settimana ho questi sogni , molti esse sono sfocati e molto brevi , non mi ricordo molte cose , sono certo che ero sul condor.

Non il nostro condor , tutto era più grande come se mi fossi rimpicciolito, poi sono andato fra i corridoi gli cerano queste figure non mi ricordo i loro volti , ma due di esse erano molto simile seguite da una figura più grande che mi ricorda non so chi.

Poi vedo da una finestra due skimmer che volano , poi vengono altri skimmer ciascuno di essi aveva il emblema dei Storm Hawks , la cosa strana e che mi vedo me guidando il skimmer ma sono adulto , poi vicino al me adulto vicino a me ce una donna bionda che viene da chiamarla non so perché Zaza , poi il resto non e chiaro immagini rapide e senza senso ".

Piper dopo che a sentito queste cose e rimasta muta , per diverso minuti Piper rilesse i suoi spunti e disse " Aerrow non so cosa dire , potrebbero essere desideri di un futuro che vuoi avere , protesti aver conosciuta una persona che ti a influenzato , una altra teoria sarebbe che forse il tuo subconscio prova a portare a galla vecchi ricordi , potrebbero essere ricordi da quando eri piccolo ".

Aerrow si mise la testa fra le mani e mormoro " Piper non so cosa dire , se sono vecchi ricordi perché vengono adesso ? , perché non prima ? , chi sarebbero i mie genitori ? , perché sono stato portato alla terra orfani ? , così tante domande vengono portate da questo stupido sogno ".

Piper si morse il labbro per un po' di tempo c'era solo il rumore dei motori del Condor , e la chiacchiera di Finn sulla partita del secolo , niente altro fece un solo rumore , nemmeno un respiro si senti , tutta la atmosfera del Condor era adesso così rigida che la potevi tagliare con un coltelo. Nel corso di questo lungo e profondo silenzio Aerrow mormoro " in nome di cosa e tutto bello , fa che succeda qualcosa di interessante , se no chi sa cosa mi succederà ? ".

Nel frattempo che Aerrow mormoro il suo desiderio , il timoniere pessimista si incordo le spalle , la traspirazione incomincio ad apparire , le sue mani tenevano il timore con una rigidità notevole , il suo sguardo paranoico-sereno ( quanto sereno può essere Stork ) divenne uno sguardo estremamente serio.

I occhi di Stork guardarono cosa poteva essere la sua fine , dal cielo splendente apparse una grossa nave rossa con un stemma a forma di fenice , questa nuova nave che sbuco dal nulla aveva diverse somiglianze generali con il Condor , ma Stork sapeva che questa nave era speciale portava la paura nella sua anima.

Questa nave sicuramente era più giovane , più veloce , più grande , più corazzata , più armata , la cosa che lo impauriva di più erano le due facie di fenice fatte di un metallo dorata , erano a dir pochissimo impressionante , i occhi delle due teste di fenice sembravano che guardavano il Condor come a decidere di darle fuoco , Stork poteva giurare che i occhi erano illuminati di fuoco.

Stork prese un telescopio e guardo il ponte della nave Fenix , il ponte stava su una specie di torretta , i vetri del ponte erano di un nero scuro che non facevano vedere niente , tranne un figura sfocata che si ritrovava sopra al ponte , nella mente di Stork una voce gli diceva di non guardare su.

Per la sua sfortuna Stork guardo ed scoprii che sopra il ponte c'era una figura misteriosa che portava una armatura che gli ricopriva tutto il corpo : Aveva delle spalliere nere ciascuna di essa aveva disegnato dello geografici che somigliavano al fuoco.

Aveva dei cannonieri neri che partivano dalle mani e arrivavano al gomito , si vedeva che aveva dei bustres nocche a misura umana inserita nei guanti della armatura. Sul pettorale c'era una X fatta di placche nere più scure delle tenebre , si vedeva che le placche aveva qualcosa sotto , chi sa cosa nasconde sotto le placche.

Aveva una cintura con il marchio della nave glia c'era una arma lo steso modello che aveva Dark Ace , si vedeva che cerano altre cose in quella cintura , forse diverse armi fatale ?.

Cerano anche dei schienali anche essi neri , avevano sulle ginocchia i stesi geografici che aveva sui cannonieri , il resto della armatura era di un colore arancione scuro gli ricopriva tutto il resto del corpo stomaco cosce , schiena e così via.

Si vedevano anche diverse parti di colore rosso fuoco , una di esse era un occhio di Fenice disegnato su dove era il cuore , il mantello che portava era rosso fuoco e il vendo lo sventolava dietro. Più la nave si avvicinava incomincio a notare che la armatura aveva diversi cristalli messi in diverse parti , Stork prima di annunciare anche il resto del gruppo successe che visse il suo volto , e non cella aveva , perché portava un casco nero che aveva ai fianchi i stesi geografici strani , il volto era una vetro nero che non faceva vedere niente.

In un mezzo secondo la figura si mosse di scatto , Stork nemmeno si accorse che la figura presa da dietro di una specie di balestra molto sottile e strana , e premendo il grilletto sparo un cristallo che volo verso di lui ( la balestra strana e un fucile da cecchino ).

Il cristallo passo il vetro del Condor ed passo un millimetro dal orecchio di Stork , il proiettile- cristallo distrusse il tavole dove Piper e Aerrow. Stork si giro lentamente verso Aerrow e disse con un tono calmo e una voce impaurita che nascondeva una gigantesca paura " Aerrow siamo spacciati grazie a te , perché devi desiderare che succeda qualcosa di interessante , invece di pregare a una morte rapida e non dolorosa , scommetto che mori ero bruciati ".

Il resto dei Storm Hawks spostarono il loro sguardo verso Aerrow ed lui disse " non pensavo che il universo mi ascolterebbe , perché non ho detto che volevo la pazze , ho qualcosa di utile ".


	2. Un messaggio 3D

Nota autore : Eco a voi il capitolo 2 , vorrei chiedere un consiglio usare il stile narratore esterno del capitolo 1 , ho usare il punto di vista del personaggio ?. Non vi faccio perdere altro tempo con le mie domande , quasi dimenticavo recensioni ho comenti sarebbero graditi molto. -

Perché il universo mi odia , dico anch'io una volta un desiderio , e succede che una nave da battaglia appare dal nulla , in più ce un cecchino che spara cristalli a distanze superiori alla norma.

Dovevo chiedere una spada nuova , ho la pace eterna , persino qualcosa di stupido forse un gelato a tre gusti , perché il universi aspetta solo i momenti importuni delle persone ?.

Ritornando al mondo reale , tutto il squadrone stava guardando con un sguardo pieno di furia verso Aerrow , ma grazie al cielo Stork fermo di colpo il Condor , prima che Finn e Junko saltassero addosso ad Aerrow.

Ma per la loro sfortuna furono trascinati dalla ferma istantanea e si ritrovarono con la faccia spiaccicata sul vetro del Condor. Finn fu il primo e ultimo che urlo di dolore gridando " perché perché i ragazzi belli soccombono sempre " , nel frattempo Aerrow diceva a se stesso " sicuramente se non ci fossero problemi più grandi Piper starebbe alla coda per dargli una grand sberla ".

Dopo qualche momento di calma Piper prese il cristallo/proiettile e lo guardo con un sguardo mirato " impossibile non esistono cristalli di questo tipo , neanche e stato scoperto un metodo per fare cristalli con queste capacita aerodinamiche ".

Piper andò di scatto a Stork con il suo sguardo di adoro i cristalli " Stork quante sono le sanse che il Condor riesca ad abbattere questa nave , devo scoprire come anno fatto questo cristallo , non ho visto niente di simile prima , neanche nel laboratorio di Maestro Cyclonis ".

Aerrow si avvicino anche esso " Stork con cosa abbiamo a che fare , una nuova specie di nave Cycloniana , una nuova band di pirati del cielo ".

Dopo che Aerrow e Piper finirono di pronunciare le loro richieste Stork fece un grand respiro di frustrazione e rispose " Piper e Aerrow abbiamo a che fare con una nave unica in tutta Atmos e Cyclonia , sicuramente siamo spacciati , consiglio vivamente di prepararci alla nostra fine ".

Finn decise di interrompere in 1638 momento drammatico di Stork dicendo " perché sei così sicuro che siamo spacciati , siamo i Storm Hawks e abbiamo il Condor e non dimentichiamo che ci sono anch'io Finnster il cecchino migliore di Atmos ".

Stork subito li rispose dicendo " Finn siamo solo 5 persone , 6 se contiamo Radarr , non abbiamo più provviste e ci rimangono solo pochi cristalli , abbiamo solo 2 skimmer funzionali.

Il nostro nemico può avere più di 6 persone , la loro nave e sicuramente più giovane della nostra , il loro scafi laterali dei motori sono corazzati di un materiale sconosciuto , anno 2 teste di fenici che danno protezione e forza di trapassare le nostre difese ai vertici dei scafi , in più sembrano che sono fatte oro blindato se esiste.

Anno persino una alla che parte dalle mandibole delle fenici che proteggono gran parte del resto del scafo dei motori , il loro campo di attrazione a un punta e un sperone appuntito , sicuramente se foglioso possono trapungere un scafo normale con estrema facilita. Si vede che anno 3 motori principale , 2 laterali , e uno super corazzato , dietro la loro specie di torre che custodisse il loro ponte , anno vetri blindati che non fanno vedere niente se non sei al loro interno.

I loro scafi sono collegati non con tubi come il nostro Condor , in più la nave nemica a una forma aerodinamiche superiore a quella del Condor , e sono il unico che non vede una figura senza volto che sta sopra il ponte con una esotica balestra ! ".

Adesso che Stork disse tutto quella che sa su questa nave Fenix , successe che il proiettile/cristallo si mise a emana una luce blu , Piper lancio di scatto il cristallo prima che esplodesse ho qualcosa di peggio. Finn si nascose dietro di Junko e disse " Piper dimmi per favore che sai cosa fare con questa strano cristallo , per favore non trasformarmi in un animale , non voglio avere di nuovo le pulci ".

Piper si mosse il labbro , il intero squadrone stava aspettando che essa facesse uno dei suoi momenti di esperta in cristalli.

Ma per una volta Piper non sapeva cosa fare , così fece l'unica cosa possibile , prese il cristalo e lo lancio infondo alla camera. Dopo solo pochi secondo apparve una immagine 3D del tizio senza volto che diceva " ragazzini che prenderete che siete i Storm Hawks , vi trasmetto un messaggio dal Consiglio Sky Cavaliere di Atmosia : A tutti i SKY Cavalieri di Atmos , emergenza di livello 6 , venite ad Atmosia ".

Quando il cristallo fini trasmettere il messaggio esplose lasciano solo una nube viola che scomparse in pochi secondi.

Successe anche che quando il equipaggio si giro , notarono che la nave Fenix non c'era più , come se fosse solo una illusione provocata dal tropo tempo libero.

Piper usci dal ponte con un binocolo e cerco la nave Fenix senza successo " ma come possibile che una nave gigantesca scomparve nel nulla ? , non ce nessuna spiegazione logica ! .

Aerrow dobbiamo andare ad Atmosia e l'unico modo per capire chi e quel tizio senza volto , e sopratutto vedere che razza di cristalli anno per poter creare messaggi 3D auto distruttivi , non dovrebbe esistere questo tipo di cristallo ! ".

Aerrow fece diversi passi indietro , sapendo che quando Piper si comporta così non e bene contraddirà , così disse " Stork fai rotta ad Atmosia , abbiamo una allarme di livello 6 , e una Piper determinata a risolvere un enigma ".

Ciascun membro delle squadrone andò a prepararsi per il misterioso Fenix , Piper corse nel suo laboratorio e nella biblioteca , Finn e Junko andarono a riparare i skimmer , e Aerrow incomincio a preparare le sue lame per un possibile scontro.

E Stork scriveva il suo testamento e provava a convincere i altri a scriverlo.


	3. Un combattente di élite

Nota autore : Dopo diversi test , ho deciso di continuare la storia usando i Pov di un personaggio e anche un po' di narrazione esterna.

Commenti e recensioni sono molto graditi.

Adesso nel Condor calma e tranquilla sono adesso solo un bel ricordo , da quando la nave Fenix e entrata in contato con la squadriglia Storm Hawks , e ha trasmesso il messaggio di emergenza di Atmosia , ciascun membro dello squadrone stava riparando ho preparando qualcosa per quando stavano per ricontare il tizio mascherato e la sua nave misteriosa.

Quando mancava solo mezza ora fino che il Condor stava per arrivare ad Atmosia , tutti i membri della squadriglia si sono riuniti sul ponte per verificare sei i preparativi sono pronti per il atterraggio , tutti si sono uniti tranne Piper che arrivo con porni minuti prima di atterrare , portando con se una montagna di libri e fogli , persino qualche pellicola di filmato vecchia da chi sa quando.

Pov di Piper

Quando sono arrivata alla così detta riunione , Aerrow fini di verificare sei skimmer sono pronti per combattere e decollare , e se il resto del equipaggiamento era pronto.

Cosa ho scoperto su questo squadrone Fenix era veramente qualcosa che non pensavo che sia possibile , ma come dice il mio personaggio preferito dei giallo Sherlock Ciclone " quando escludi il impossibile cosa rima per quanto improbabile e la pura verità ."

La prima cosa che feci era di mettere sul tavolo tutti libri che avevano un briciola di informazione sulla nave e il suo marchio , ma soprattutto sul loro comandante misterioso.

Dopo che misi sul tavolo i libri , Aerrow mi domando " Piper spero che in tutta questa roba ce qualcosa di utile , ho almeno qualche informazione sul loro arsenale ."

Io gli risposi con un sorriso " Aerrow non ci crederesti cosa ho trova , sai il stemma della nave misteriosa , lo trovato in un libro e anche molto altre cose ." Presi il libro sulle leggende antiche delle Terre senza nome e apri alla pagina dedicata ai eroi leggendari , poi apri diversi libri su mito e leggende , e dissi con grand entusiasmo " non ho trovato niente di niente nei libri tradizionali , ho nei registri di fabbricazione delle navi di Atmos.

Ma ho trovato un mucchio di cose nei libri sulle vecchie leggende e miti antichi , soprattutto sui libro che parlano sulla Aurora Pietra e sul Infinite Stone.

Si parla non so quante su questo Squadrone quando si cercano informazioni sul leggendario cristallo Helix , se ho ragione su chi e Fenix , e sarebbe il comandante dei Fenix Lighting , avremo sicuramente bisogno di questo libro . "

Presi il libro più vecchio che trovai nella biblioteca , e lo mostrai ad Aerrow che lo lesse ad alta voce " Codes de Padron SKY " , si lesse sulla sua faccia che non era quello che sperava.

In pochi secondi Finn prese il libro da Aerrow e lo svolgo molto velocemente , dopo qualche secondo lo lancio sul tavolo con il resto dei libri dicendo " Piper non riesco a credere che sto per dire , ma penso che dovresti essere più realista , voglio dire in tutto questo libro si parla solo di leggende senza senso e regole , non siamo mica i SKY cavalieri di Terra Rex ."

Presi il libro dal tavolo e melo misi in una borsa , adesso stavo per dire contraddire Finn , ma Stork mi fermo di dire solo una parola perché ci annuncio che siamo arrivati ad Atmosia , e in meno di un secondo Aerrow e il resto dei ragazzi sono andati via , lasciandomi da sola senza aver detto niente di utile sul squadrone Fenix Lighting.

Prima di andare sul mio skimmer presi il cristallo nitro e anche il cristallo più raro che avevo il cristallo Lavan ( un cristallo di mia invenzione a la capacita di creare terremoti e di attirare il magma ) uno dei cristalli più rari di Atmosia , ancora non so come usarlo , ma mi serve , se cosa ce scritto sui libri e vero devo avere qualcosa di prezioso.

Dopo diversi minuti di guidare i skimmer Pov Narratore Il squadrone Storm Hawks arrivarono giusto in tempo al consiglio di Atomsia perché quando misero piede nella grande sala dove tutti i SKY cavalieri di Atoms furono riuniti.

Trovarono un grosso regalo di benvenuto , il leder dei Bruciatori Third Degree , Bolla lanciato verso di loro con una velocità pari a quella di un skimmer. Finn stava per diventare il bersaglio di Bolla , ma grazie a Junko che uso le sue formidabile Bluster nocche riuscì a prendere Bolla come se fosse solo una palla di Ping pong prima che esso riesca a schiacciare Finn.

Quando Junko mise per terra Bolla , che era malconcio , aveva moltissimi lividi sul petto e un grosso occhi nero. Aerrow tiro fuori le sue due lame gemelle e si avventuro nel centro della sala , seguito dal resto della sua squadriglia , quando sono arrivata nel centro della sala trovarono più di un SKY cavaliere messo male.

Nella sala c'erano tutti i SKY cavalieri di Atmosia , ma ben più del 80 % si trovava per terra messo male , il resto dei SKY cavaliere si trovarono nelle loro rispettive tribune con bende e lividi belli grossi , alcuni di essi avevano i loro denti nelle mani. Molti dei SKY cavalieri che erano nelle tribune , sembravano che furono colpiti da un uragano , non so quando di essi erano svenuti , i pochi che erano ancora coscienti stavano bendando i loro compari , ma nessuno di essi decise di andare a combattere perché quasi tutti ha mala pena potevano camminare.

In pochi secondi si vedete il responsabile di queste sconfitte ed era la misteriosa figura che Piper disse che si chiamava Fenix.

Fenix si trova nel centro della sala sotto al stemma di marmo del consiglio , e lui era circondato da Suzy Lu e il suo squadrone i Zero Assoluto ciascuno di essi stavano per saltare a dosso.

Ma per qualche motivi i Zero Assoluto stavano aspettando qualcosa , nel frattempo Fenix stava in piedi rilassato guardando Suzy Lu.

Quando sembrava che Suzy stava per attaccare Fenix successe che dal nulla apparve Starling seguita da Harrier e il suo sgualdrine di Rex guardiani , apparvero persino Bruciatura e Bruciatore dei Bruciatori Third Degree , inseguiti dalle Aquile Rosse e le Ducks Ribelli con Colomba come nuova recluta del squadrone , tutti essi sembravano che furono investita da una tempesta.

Aerrow , Junko e Finn corsero ad unirsi ad loro , ma Piper decise di seguire il suo piano dicendo solo " ragazzi occupativi voi di lui , io vado a mettere in moto il mio piano. "

Starling quando noto che Aerrow e i suoi amici sono arrivati alla festa disse " bello vedere che siete arrivati ragazzi , ma dove Piper ? " , Aerrow si guardo in torno per un secondo e disse con un stupido sorriso " be' un secondo fa era dietro di noi , ma ritorniamo a cosa e importante battere Fenix. "

Harrier sguaino la spada e disse ad Aerrow " per una volta sono felice che sei qui Aerrow , ti do un consiglio per quanto e pericoloso Dark Ace , Fenix e mille quanto lui ed metti in conto che e 20 volto più veloce , forte , imprecisabile , e meglio addestrato di un squadrone di Dark Ace messo insieme al tuo squadrone. "

Aerrow accese le sue lame come fece ciascun cavaliere che voleva combattere e disse " Harrier ti dimostro che Fenix non e un osso così duro , gli do massimo 30 secondi fino che noi lo battiamo " , Starling prese il suo nunchuck e disse " Aerrow non lasciare giù la guardia , Fenix a messo fuori gioco non so quanto cavalieri nei ultima mezz'ora , e ha usato solo le mani nude. "

Aerrow rispose ad Starling dicendole " sai non mi ricordavo che avevi un così grande senso del umorismo , l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati , ma comunque al tre saltiamoli a dosso. "

Starling mormoro " non dire che non ti ho avvertito Aerrow. "

Dopo queste parole Bruciatura e Bruciatore andarono alla carica con le loro mazze in aria , mossa fatale per loro due , Bruciatura salto in aria tenendo la mazza con le due mani mirando alla testa ; Mentre Bruciatore stava dando una mazzata alla desta di Fenix.

Quando mancava solo un secondo prima che le mazze andassero a segno , Fenix si mosse alla destra evitando il colpo alla testa , andando verso il colpo alla destra , ma lo blocco usando il anti braccio destro , poi diede un sinistro micidiale nel stomaco di Bruciatore.

Dopo che Bruciatore ricevete il colpo nello stomaco , lascio la mazza cadere per terra , Fenix approfitto del momento e diede una serie di pugni con una forza e precisione da maestro rompendoli le costole , poi di scatto si giro dando un calcio alla mandibola di Bruciatura ed esso casse al indietro svenuto grazie al colpo che fu calcolato in modo da incapacitarlo e rompendoli anche il colo in modo non letale.

Fenix adesso che fini con Bruciatura diede un colpo stordente a Bruciatore seguito da un colpo al collo , poi prendendolo dal braccio destro lo lancio per terra , dove gli giro il braccio cosa che fece urlare di dolore Bruciatura , ma smesse subito che Fenix lo calpesto la faccia , facendolo svenire.

Nel frattempo gli Rex Guardiani corsero verso Fenix , due di essi dando un affronto diretto , mentre uno di loro stava preparando un assalto alle sue spalle , il resto stavano pianificando un secondo assalto se il primo non funzionasse.

Fenix lascio la presa al braccio rotto di Bruciatore , poi decise di fare una mossa per bloccare e confondere i tre avversari.

La prima cosa che fece era aspettare il momento opportuna che fu quando uno dei Rex Guardiani stage per affondare la spada alle spalle e avendo i due diversivi davanti a lui.

Girandosi di scatto , questa mossa fece in modo che il mantello colpisca i volti dei due diversivi stordendoli , poi con le mani blocco la lama della spada , quando alzo le mani in alto il suo nemico forzato a non molare la spada lascio i suoi organi scoperti.

Nei prossimi istanti Fenix diede con il ginocchio destro nei polmoni del Rex Guardino , poi una forte testa che fu moltiplicata dal casco armato di Fenix.

Fenix si giro e si concetto ai due nemici storditi dal mantello essi ricevettero un pugno tra il stomaco e la gabbia toracica seguita da 5 colpi di pressione che gli fece impossibile respirare per i prossimi minuti , facendo queste mosse :

Fenix si giro sapendo che il colpo dovrebbe dargli abbastanza tempo per incapacitare i suoi due nemici , dando un destro forte al nemico sinistro e una gomitata sinistra al avversario di dietro , ripetendo ancora il processo per nemico di destra , poi usando 5 ditta per avversario colpi simulatamente punti diversi della gabbia toracica , i due sembrarono paralizzati per qualche secondo poi sono caduti per terra senza respiro , poi il nemico di dietro ricevete solo colpo di pressione con il indice che lo fece caddero come un castello di carte.

Fenix dopo questa cosa intercetto il calcio in aria dal unico membro femminile dei Rex Guardiani , Fenix bloccando il calcio in aria con le sue due mani , fece al istante un giro e la lancio alle Ducks Ribelli che stavano correndo verso di lui come un gruppo di spartani senza paura.

Poi Fenix salto nella mischi di Ducks Ribelli non gli servi molto per battere i 7 cavalieri dei cieli , dove solo saltare in altro , dando un ginocchi sinistro a uno dei Ducks Ribelli , poi dandosi una spinta con il piede destro , usando come trampolino la spada della Ducks Ribelle , arrivo sulla testa facendo una capriola , adesso Fenix stava con la testa in giù con le mani sulla testa di Colomba che stava nel centro del gruppo. Fenix girandosi ripetutamente nei pochi secondi nei quali Colomba poté sopportare il peso di Fenix , quando si giro ripetutamente fece in modo di colpire la testa e il colo del resto di Ducks Ribelli.

Adesso Fenix prese Colomba e la Rex Guardina , e le lancio come se fosse una prova olimpica precisamente quella del lancio del martello.

La mirra fu Finn e Junko , quando essi presero le ragazze al volo in stile spossa non notarono che Fenix passo sotto le loro gambe e con solo una semplice presa del orecchio Finn e Junko si ritrovarono nel mondo dei sogni , e le ragazze e Finn aveva da scoprire che Junko gli stava sopra di loro , ed un Junko che pesa come il minimo del minimo 200 kg.

Nel Aerrow non poté far niente perché Fenix dandoli solo un semplice colpo dietro al colo si ritrovo svenuto per terra. Nel frattempo Suzy Lu congelo il suolo della sala , e cosa rimaneva dei Sky cavalieri di questa lotta di 29 cavalieri dei cielo contro a un solo Fenix.

Andarono a duellarsi con Fenix , sperando che il giaccio dovrebbe dare un vantaggio ai Zero Assoluto e a Hairrer che fu campione di pattinaggio nella sua adolescenza.

Ma il risultato fu che Hairrer ricevete una destro che poté far invidiare Batman , quando esso provo un adonto diretto seguita da una serie di scatti veloci , il suo piano fu sventato da Fenix che schiavi i colpi come se fossero stati fatti al rallentatore.

Adesso Fenix era ritornato nella posi di prima che la lotta inizio e tiro fuori dalla sua cintura una Blade energia a due mani identica a quella di Dark Ace ( una spada con due lame di energia alimentate da un cristallo ).

Dopo che accese il Blade che erano di colore rosso Cyclonian , tiro fuori ancora una Blade tranne che la lama di energia era alimentata da una cristallo giallo , e anche il fatto che la impugnatura era di colore rosso fuoco e nero.

In più aveva il design diverso sul mordo da dove uscivano le lame di energia , perché gli c'era un cerchio che aveva ai latti un occhio di fenice e dall'altra un sole , la cosa più importante era che le due lame di energia erano messe in modo da far sembra che che erano solo una.

Il resto dei cavalieri SKY fecero un passo indietro , Suzy Lu punto il suo cristallo Bllizzard ( un cristallo raro che al il potere di creare grandi quantità di giaccio e neve ).

Starling si sposto dietro la schiena di Fenix insieme con le Aquile Rosse , mentre Suzy Lu e il suo squadrone stavano davanti a Fenix , essa disse " Suzy Lu mossa A. 2 Omega SKY bravo. "

Suzy fece un cenno a tre dei suoi uomini di andare a destra , poi Fenix decise di rompere il suo silenzio dicendo " BASTA ! , con il riscaldamento , si fa sul SERIO ! . "

Nella sala si sentirò le voci dei cavalieri dei cieli rimasti coscienti di loro stessi che mormorarono impauriti " SUL SERIO , SUL SERIO ! ."

Fenix si mise in posizione di attacco , e disse " SKY cavalieri vi mostrerò come si farà un vero riscaldamento " , alla fine di questa parola Fenix corse verso Suzy Lu con le sue 4 lame pronte a taglierà e distruggere il bersaglio.

Suzy Lo uso il Bllizzard cristallo sperando che esso poté fermare Fenix , ma lui usando il design unico della sua Blade riuscì a posizionare le due lame alle estremità della impugnatura , solo spostando il cerchio con i marchi del suo ordine. Poi girando con grande maestria la Blade Duo ( così si chiama quando e in questa modalità la Blade di Fenix ) , riuscì non solo a proteggessi dal colpo usando il caldo emesso dalle lame , ma anche uso le proprietà uniche delle lame di energia alimentate dal cristallo Lumino ( una cristallo raro che può temerari una grandissima quantità di luce e calore senza fine , di mia invenzione ).

Per creare un intendo lampo di luce che tolse la vista a Suzy Lu e il resto dei Zero Assoluto , che in pochi secondi si ritrovarono stesi per terra con le loro armi di battaglia distrutte e senza il senso della vista per la prossima ora , in aggiunta diverse ossa rotte e un cristallo Bllizzard in meno.

Dopo che i Zero Assoluto furono messi fuori gioco , Fenix scomparve in un lampo di luce proveniente da un cristallo che si trovo nella sua corazza , quando le Aquile Rosse si mossero schiena contro schiena successero che entrarono in una trappola , Fenix si era teletrasportato sopra il candelabro e da li taglio la catena e scomparve di nuovo grazie al cristallo.

Fenix riapparse davanti a loro lanciando la catena in modo da legale le loro gambe insieme così le Aquile Rosse non si accorsero che il candelabro gli colpo in piena , provocando un forte Crac , una cosa era sicura queste Aquile anno le ali spezzate , e le avranno per molto tempo.

Rimasero in piedi solo Starling e Fenix , Starling una dei più astuti cavalieri , un lupo solitario senza branco , una furia contro i suoi nemici , il ultimo cavaliere dei Cieli del squadrone Intercettori che combatteva contro un persona che non cera prima di oggi in queste terre.

Starling dovete combattere contro al misterioso Fenix una persona apparsa dal nulla , che porto con se una proposta al consiglio di Atmosia , una proposta che aveva con se una parte che non poteva essere permessa da Starling , ho da qualsiasi cavalieri dei cieli che a perso tanto quanto essa , se Starling riuscisse a battere Fenix prima che il consiglio firmassero il trattato , Maestro Cyclonis pagherebbe di sicuro i suoi crimini , anche al costo di morire.

Starling seppe che se voleva vincere dovette usare il suo asso nella macchina così fesse la sua mossa speciale che fu Nunchcuck Fury , essa incomincio la sua mossa essa si capovolse , poi salto in aria facendo ruotare il Nunchcuck a una grandissima velocità , infine colpi con il suo Nunchcuck. Starling sensi come mise tutta la sua forza in quella mossa , essa racchiudeva tutta la sua furia e dolore che Cyclonis provoca a lei , alla sua famiglia , e al suo Plutone , ma soprattutto il dolore di tutta Atmosia.

Il colpo dovete stendere una persona norma sicuramente , persino il uomo più forte di Atmosia doveva subire un danno estremo , ma Starling non seppe che Fenix non era una persona ordinaria.

Perché mentre Starling fece la sua mossa , Fenix scambio i cristalli dei Blade con due cristalli uno di essi era il cristallo Bllizzard di Suzy Lu , e il altro era un cristallo Phoenix. Dopo il scambio immediato dei cristalli Fenix incomincio ad aspettare il momento opportuno di attaccare , come fece con tutte le lotte con i SKY caviglieri di queste ultime ore.

Quando il Nunchcuck stava per colpire , Fenix blocco il colpo formando una X con i suoi due Blade , il giaccio e il fuoco emanate dalle lame distrussero il Nunchcuck di Starling. Adesso che Starling fu disarmata fu costretta a indietreggiare , nel frattempo Fenix decise di ruotare i Blade in modo da far indietreggiare Starling verso una zona da dove non poteva fuggire, E così fu Fenix stava spigrendo Starling contro la tribuna del consiglio che erano fatte di pietra.

Quando furono vicini alle tribune Fenix diede due colpi di Blade che crearono una fila di giaccio ed una di fuoco , Starli con le poche energie rimaste decise di saltare indietro e si trovo in ginocchio con le spalle al muro.

Starling chiuse i occhi sperando che Fenix la finisca subito , ed essa penso a tutto quello che e successo a lei , come a perduta la sua terra , la sua famiglia , e la sua squadra.

Quando Fenix ebbe davanti a lui Starling , vedete una lacrima di pura tristezza e solitudine , la cosa porto a galla vecchi ricordi nella mente di Fenix. Fenix decise di finire così spense le sue alme di energia , e le posizione nella sua cintura con il resto del suo arsenale.

Dopo questa cosa Fenix si mise al livello di Starling , e prese la sua lacrima e disse con un tono completamento diverso da prima , invece del tuono di un combattente , che sembrava che non avesse un solo punto debole , ho un sentimento " sia da Atmos , Cyclonia , Froged , Savion , Pangea , ho Romulus le ragazze senza famiglia sono uguali , sempre così solo , provano a sembrare così forti diventando Maestri in furto per i poveri affamati , SKY cavalieri , Governatori di una terra.

Ma dentro per quanto provi ad apparire forti e senza paura , aiutando le persone per poter convivere meglio con il tuo passato , porta solo a una trista sorte.

Ti dirò una storia di una persona che conosco , adesso molto tempo fa perse in una sola notte la famiglia , i amici , la casa trasformata in un inferno , tutto quello che gli rimase fu solo cenere , dopo molto tempo in qui aiuto le persone senza chiedere niente in cambio , gli rimasero solo i fantasmi del passato e una solitudine senza fine. "

Starling rispose di scatto " allora cosa vuoi dire , che sarebbe meglio rinunciare a viverre , perché non vinco niente e perdo sempre ! . "

Fenix fece cenno di no com la testa e gli rispose dicendo " come si dice i giovani di oggi , non ti lasciano mai finire di parlare , comunque la sua vita fu solitaria.

Fino a quando incontro un vecchio che gli disse una consiglio che io telo dirò " una persona deve sapere quando deve smettere di tentare di ricostruire la vita con la cenere , quando non tenterà più di ricostruire succederà che rinascerai come il arrestabile Phoenix . "

Dopo questo invento questa persona trovo nuovi amici , una nuova casa , una nuova famiglia , e un scopo nuovo , e ha imparato che non devi mai rinunciare e cosa e successo nel passato rimane nel passato ."

Dopo queste parole Fenix si alzo in piedi e disse " esci dalla ombra SKY cavaliere " , dalle ombre usci Piper che teneva nella mano sinistra i suoi due cristalli rari , nella altra mano teneva un scudo con il marchio dei Storm Hawks.

Quando mancavano solo 5 metri che separavano Piper e Fenix , Piper aveva un sorriso sul volto , ma si vedeva anche che era stressata da come si battevano le ciglia.

Piper lancio il scudo dritto verso Fenix , ma il scudo non fece niente di niente , non aveva nessun cristallo speciale , ho una delle strane invenzioni di Stork , Fenix prese il scudo e guardo il marchio dei Storm Hawks ; noto che ai margini del scudo c'erano dei simboli fatti con un coltelo e della vernice rossa.

Piper dopo qualche secondo tiro fuori il suo e disse " Fenix ti provoco al antico duello di Vanvel , metto in gioco i due cristalli Nitro e Lavan ".


End file.
